Gladmane
I practically invented the 'High Roller Hustle'. But I suppose I should be impressed. You're the only ponies to ever figure out the secret to my success. Takes a lot of work keepin' everypony fightin'. But as long as I keep 'em convinced that I'm their ''only friend, all of Las Pegasus will be mine. Oh, you can't trick a confession out of a pony like me! I'm always one step ahead.'' Gladmane gloating to Applejack, and Fluttershy Stats Name: Gladmane Species: Earth Pony Age: Mid to Late 40s Status: Deceased Family: Unknown Overview Gladmane was a male Earth pony and the antagonist of the season six episode Viva Las Pegasus. He was the former owner of a luxury resort hotel in Las Pegasus and Flim and Flam's former employer. Story The return of Changelings arc Gladmane appeared in the season six episode Viva Las Pegasus as the owner of his own luxury resort in Las Pegasus. When first introduced to Applejack and Fluttershy, he is portrayed as friendly and philanthropic, calling himself a "friendship connoisseur" and often offering discounts to resort customers, and he has a very positive reputation among his employees. The center of the resort lobby even bears a gold statue in his likeness. Later in the episode, however, Applejack and Fluttershy discover several of Gladmane's employees, including salesponies Flim and Flam, having heated arguments among themselves. They learn from the animals featured in one of the resort's stage acts that Gladmane deliberately causes arguments between the employees in order to keep them from leaving the resort and pursuing more lucrative and successful careers. However, the employees hold Gladmane in such high regard that they refuse to believe the notion that he is manipulating them. In a closed-door conversation with Flam, Gladmane reveals that he intends to build resorts all over Las Pegasus and control the entire city's business market. Teaming up with Flim and Flam, Applejack and Fluttershy attempt to make Gladmane expose his true nature to everyone he has deceived. Unfortunately, he sees through the ruse and later gloats to Applejack and Fluttershy's faces. This, however, turns out to be part of a more elaborate ruse to get Gladmane to reveal himself via the loudspeaker in his office. With a ruined business and reputation, Gladmane was disgraced out of his managerial position, allowing Flim and Flam to take over as resort co-owners. Death After losing his bussniess, Gladmane goes out into to forest, and begans to think of ways he can get revenge. While thinking he encounters the Beast Titan. The Beast Titan ask Gladmane what troubles him, and Gladmane tells Zeke Yeager about what happened. The Beast Titan offers his help, and tells Gladmane to wait there. Gladmane laughs and states he will have his revenge, but then he mentions Reiner, and Bertholdt. Zeke hearing this then decieds not to help Gladmane after all, in response Gladmane calls him a stupid monkey, so the Beast Titan orders a bunch of Pure Titans to kill Gladmane, The Beast Titan listens to Gladmane's screams as he is Ripped apart by the Titans. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Earth Ponies Category:Villains Category:Titan Victims Category:Characters Killed by the Beast Titan Category:Males Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Characters